Rebirth
by B L Lindley Anderson
Summary: A researcher approaches Ruka because he thinks the Klastarian is not mentally incompetent. What will be the results of this meeting?


"Rebirth"

sequel to "Renaissance"

by B. L. Lindley-Anderson

Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi were standing at the edge of the lake at the Jedi temple looking into its gleaming blue water. It had been populated with species from around the galaxy. The two Jedi watched the varied shaped and colored creatures scurry though the water.

"Do you think any of them are as intelligent as the daltains Master?"

"I don't know Obi-Wan. I wouldn't be surprised though if the council considered that…after hearing about Rannoch."

"I'm glad that Ja and Rannoch were able to help convince the fishermen on Aquanorium to change their methods. It should make better use of the planet's resources."

"Yes, it will," Qui-Gon agreed. After a minute or so of silence he said, "The episode has given me a new appreciation for the diversity of life in the galaxy. I don't think I'll ever look at any creature the same after being confronted with intelligence in a place I didn't expect to find it. I had become complacent in the understanding of intelligence that I possessed…and that made me arrogant enough to think such a creature couldn't possibly be as smart as me." He fell silent again.

Such a statement surprised his apprentice. Arrogant was certainly not a word Obi-Wan would use to describe his master. Qui-Gon was confident and sure…but not arrogant. However as the padawan further considered the elder Jedi's words, he realized he too was guilty of thinking himself superior to other creatures because he was judging them based only on what he could perceive about them.

"These creatures in the lake could be just as intelligent as Rannoch and we may never know because we don't have a way to communicate with them as we did with the daltains," Obi-Wan observed.

"That's true. Just because they can not speak or communicate telepathically, we shouldn't assume they are just dumb creatures." Qui-Gon smiled as he looked at Obi-Wan, "I'm glad to see you learned something from this."

"As you say Master, every experience is a learning experience."

Qui-Gon was pleasantly surprised at those words. "You have become quite wise my padawan." Obi-Wan usually did learn something on each mission, but his realization of it usually came much later…after much rumination on the negative aspects of the mission and his performance. His apprentice was maturing into a more astute learner. He was pleased.

The elder Jedi turned from the lake. "I could spend a great deal more time here, but we have much to do."

"Is the council going to send someone to try to locate Tylo Lyg'tren, now that they know he isn't dead?"

"I don't know Obi-Wan. I feel certain someone will be looking for him…and Valon Kar."

"What did Master Jareel say when you told him you'd seen Tylo?"

Qui-Gon's blue eyes twinkled at the memory. "You know Jareel. He smacked his big hands together and exclaimed, 'I knew it!'"

Obi-Wan grinned at the image that painted. It was easy to imagine the big blonde Jedi reacting that way to the news.

At that moment the object of their interest, Tylo Lyg'tren, was sitting at a beaten up desk in the hideout that Kar had set up for him and his men after the escape from Coruscant. He had one foot on an open drawer. His demeanor and dress reflected his new attitude of one in control. This also lended years to his once youthful appearance. Oddly enough, Tylo was glad that his hard life had aged him. Still at the end of his teenaged years, he knew it would be a struggle for him to try to take over his grandfather's underground dealings under any circumstance. He certainly had no chance if the men he was trying to win to his side knew he was only a teenager. So, he carefully crafted his appearance and mannerisms to add to his more mature look.

Arno Donan was seated near by and listening along with Tylo to a large framed man named Urik.

"It happened just as you thought it would Mr. Lyg'tren. The ship landed at the spaceport. Mr. Kar was not happy. As soon as he realized the ship was making an approach to the port, he tried to talk to the pilot. You obviously paid him well enough. He locked the door to the cockpit and completely ignored any attempt to communicate with him. Kar scrambled trying to get into the terminal building," Urik grinned. "Hard for a man that big to hide. Anyway, no one was specifically looking for him, so he got into a restroom with no problem. But then there was trying to get through the port authority check in for all new arrivals. He had forged papers so it shouldn't have been a problem…on the other hand, on his home planet he's highly recognizable." Urik shrugged. "Whatever he did, whoever he paid or threatened, Kar got out of that bathroom without my seeing him. He's too big to go through the window. I stood there for…at least a couple of hours and I never saw him come out. There is a lot of traffic through the terminal. Somehow, he sneaked out. He had to have. I don't know any other way he could have shown up at the front business without my seeing him leave."

Tylo wasn't happy but he was still in the precarious position of trying to turn Kar's men to his side, so he knew an outburst might change Urik's sympathies. Therefore, he made sure he had control of himself and said, "Thanks Urik. It sounds like you did all you could. Just sit tight for now. I'll let you know what I want you to do next."

"Yes sir Mr. Lyg'tren."

Tylo watched the big man leave and waited a couple of minutes to speak. "And how do I know he didn't just turn his head and let Kar walk away? Or why didn't he go into the bathroom looking for him?"

"Lack of trust, eh," Donan replied.

"You believe that story? He stood and watched for hours and Kar never came out…he just disappeared? Valon is a big man. He couldn't just disappear into the crowd. He should be spotted easily…especially by someone who has known him for some time." Tylo brushed a finger across his lips as he thought. "Get someone to watch him. I don't know whether to trust him or not. If he does anything…anything at all that looks even a little suspicious, take care of him."

"All right." Donan stood and exited the room to set up a watcher for Urik.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were seated in the gallery area of a courtroom closely observing the proceedings. The elder Jedi had mixed emotions about this. He was glad to see his nemesis being dealt with…but it was for the wrong crime. No doubt Ruka needed to be put away. However, the crime he was accused of was one he actually was innocent of. And the Jedi felt helpless to do anything about it.

"Based on what has been presented in this hearing we find that the Klastarian, Ruka, is guilty of hiring Bruck Chan to wire the speeder occupied by Gatho Noor, Yaruth Astryx, and Chalot Maird to cause a short circuit in the engine. This short circuit caused loss of power to the control system, which led to the wreck that killed these three young people. However, we have also heard testimony from doctors who have been in charge of Ruka's care. He has suffered brain damage from the stroke caused by the midiclorian overproduction in his body. He can not comprehend the charges against him or testify in his own behalf. The Klastarian is judged mentally incompetent and is remanded to a care facility." The judge banged his gavel. "This court is dismissed."

Most of the observers stood and began filing out. The two Jedi didn't move. Obi-Wan judged the look on his master's face.

"There's little we could do Master," he offered.

"Yes, I know. The only 'proof' we have that Ruka is not the one who hired Bruck is Bruck's own word. And we already know that the doctors at the hospital are going to testify that he too is mentally incompetent. So, anything he would have to say would not be allowed in court." Qui-Gon absently ran his finger tips through his short brown-grey beard. "You are right. There's little we can do." After a short silence he slowly stood and said, "I suppose we'd better get back to the temple."

Ruka had watched the whole episode from his wheelchair in the courtroom. And he was furious. Many times since the stroke he had tried to talk and knew all that would come out would be garbled sounds…but his anger was so great he couldn't stop himself from trying. And all that came out was garbled noise. But in his mind…

You fools! You idiotic fools! You are the true mental incompetents! Idiots because you haven't realized that the damage is only physical…not mental! I still have my brilliant mind! I'm still the same genius who took on the Jedi council. And I could destroy you all so easily. If I just had access to some of my creations…one little bug released here would kill you all! You have no idea what I have been able to accomplish. You probably couldn't comprehend it even if you knew! A care facility! They may as well put me in jail. I am in a jail in this useless body. And you are too stupid to figure it out! Doctors…bah! What kind of doctors are you that you can't see that I'm still competent! I could do a better job than you and I don't even have your training. Fools! All fools! If I do find someway to escape this body…you will all pay! You will pay.

"My!" one of the accompanying doctors who had testified exclaimed. "I've never seen him so agitated before. This has been upsetting to him. He can't know what's going on. I wonder what has him so disturbed. We need to get him back." He patted the big green blob on one of his furry shoulders. In a high pitched and patronizing voice he said, "It's all right now Ruka. We're getting you out of this nasty place. We'll be home in just awhile. It's OK now. You're going to be fine."

Idiot! Don't talk to me that way! Don't touch me! You're the biggest fool of them all! I will remember you. You'll be one of the first I will destroy if…when I get out of here!

"He just won't settle down. Let's get out of here. We need to get him back to the hospital where we can sedate him so he'll calm down.

Fool!

Watching the Klastarian being wheeled out were four men standing in the hallway. Senators Talius Norr, Quo'tar Astryx, Pirgrit Maird and private investigator Manghum.

"We are very grateful for your hard work on this case Manghum," Astryx was saying. "I still don't feel completely satisfied. Our sons are dead…and no one is being called to answer for it. But I suppose if he doesn't know what's going on, there would be no satisfaction in seeing him punished."

Maird replied, "It's over. Everyone knows what happened and who's responsible. There's nothing more to be done. Anything else we do won't bring our kids back. I think this is as much of a resolution as we can hope for."

"I'm afraid you're correct sir," Manghum replied. "Under the circumstances…this is the most action that will be taken. Ruka won't be loose to commit other crimes. That is one thing that we can be happy about." _I only wish I could tell you more…but without anything to prove what I know I don't dare tell you three._

"Yes, you're right," Astryx conceded. "Are you coming back for Bruck's hearing?"

"Yes. Just to see the end of it all. I don't expect any surprises…but you never know." He grinned and the dimples were instantly there. Then he turned and walked away.

"Well," Norr said, "Shall we go and commiserate in memory of our dead sons?"

"Wait," Astryx said. "Look. Those Jedi. Hey!"

Qui-Gon turned to see who called out. He really wasn't in the mood for what he suspected was coming…but there seemed to be little way out of it. He stopped and watched the approach of the three.

"Master Qui-Gon," Astryx extended his hand. "Padawan Obi-Wan. We just wanted to thank you for your help. Things turned out differently than we'd hoped but I suppose there's nothing to be done about it. I just want you to know we appreciate what you did."

And just how was Qui-Gon supposed to respond to that? They appreciated what he did. And what he did was uncover some information that was unusable…something that would point to a different guilty part. One who could stand trial. He couldn't tell them that though. They didn't understand he realized, so he tried to be gracious…and short.

"We are always happy to serve the cause of justice," he said vaguely. Impassively he said, "If you will excuse us we must get back to the temple." He gave a shallow bow and turned to go.

"Hmm…" Astryx began. "Something tells me he isn't happy about this hearing."

"He did seem in a hurry to get away," Norr observed. "Maybe he knows something we don't."

The following morning Tylo and Donan were breakfasting together. Their attention was on a small monitor in the middle of the table as they watched a morning news report. There was a shot of Ruka being wheeled out of the courtroom as the voice-over told the results of the hearing for the high profile criminal.

Donan chuckled. "The wonderful Ruka reduced to a mental incompetent. It's funny really. He was so sure of his genius…and now he's a vegetable. Guess it's a good thing he's green." The grey haired man laughed at his joke.

Tylo was not very amused. It was hard to be. He had suffered at the hands of the arrogant green creature. He did allow himself a grim smile as he said, "Yeah…the brilliant one who thought everyone else was mentally incompetent compared to him. No one could possibly comprehend what he was doing. And it was beneath him to explain it. Now he can't add one and one. He wouldn't debase himself to cooperate with anyone he didn't feel was intelligent enough. Now he has no choice but to be cooperative with those who are caring for…him…" Tylo's voice died off. _Hmm…I wonder if he really is as mentally damaged as everyone thinks he is. He'd have to cooperate with the medical personnel for them to be able to evaluate him. If he didn't cooperate, they may think he's incompetent…when he may not really be. What if the damage is mostly physical? What if that brilliant mind can still function? If Ruka is still functional mentally, but damaged physically…that could be a real bonus for me. Yes…I could use him. This bears looking into._

"What else have you been able to find out?" Kar asked.

"Urik says that Tylo has approached a couple of his friends also. He's offering big money to anyone who'll come over to his side. I think he wants people who are already familiar with the business and all the contacts. That's why he isn't hiring outsiders."

"Big money? Where's he getting big money."

"Excuse me Mr. Kar. I don't know anything for sure…but it only makes sense that he's skimming your funds."

"Impossible!"

The man knew he was walking a thin line…but if he didn't do the job Kar hired him for he was equally in danger. "It doesn't seem impossible for him to have begun a takeover of your underground activities…sir."

Kar whirled around and started to lay into the man, but stopped when he realized the fellow was right.

"Something's got to be done about this. I need to expel his buyouts so I can get back complete control." Kar rubbed his chin, "Hmm…I guess the only way to finally solve this once and for all is to take care of Tylo as well."

"You could do an entire housecleaning. Bring in all new people…that way you would be sure to get rid of any who had sympathies toward Tylo."

"That would be a hindrance…but it may be necessary as you say to completely rid us of his stench. Very well…you will get started on that at once. And what of our court battle?"

"It is proceeding. The idea of setting up the benevolence fund…predating your supposed death, was a good one. All the paperwork is in place setting up the charity organization, with you as the head. Not in name of course, but in practice. Also, a will was drawn up naming the group as the sole beneficiary of your estate. These records were all predated and notarized. On paper the Kar Foundation, run by an appointed chairman was established twenty years ago. It is a nonprofit organization whose sole purpose is to raise money for medical research. After Allia married Elan, a choice you did not approve of, you drew up a new will naming the foundation as your new beneficiary. It's legal, except for dates, of course. The lawyers assure me it will hold up in court." The man chuckled a little. "This all caught Allia by surprise, of course, and her constant insistence that there is no such foundation and that something must be wrong is really putting her in a bad light. She just looks more like the greedy heir trying to grab all the money she can."

Kar gave an evil smile. "Oh…it's too bad I'm 'dead'. I'd love to be there to see that. I'll bet she was quite surprised to learn of it. Especially since she knows how much disdain I have for charities in reality. I think I owe my lawyers a little…bonus maybe for carrying this off. Who else but a lawyer could come up with such documents…with the right dates that is. Yes…everyone should own a good lawyer." Kar and his assistant shared a hearty laugh.

"Now if you will excuse me. I have much to do."

"Of course sir."

Kar sat down and turned back to the computer terminal he had been working at. But he was unable to focus his attention on it. There was much on his mind. Finally in frustration he turned away and looked out the window.

Allia, you slut! How could you do this to me? After all I've done for you, how could you turn on me the way you have? I had Elan eliminated for you…for you! Then you go to the authorities and tell them about it…and more! I can't believe it. I really can't. But I have to look out for me now. You have given me no reason to look after you anymore. And Tylo…he's turned too. A whole family of treachery…that's what you created Elan. That's your legacy. My bane in life, even in death you continue to leave your mark on my life. But no more…no more. Yes…I must look out for me now.

Turning to the comm panel on his desk, Kar activated a switch. "Send Janson in." He turned it off without waiting for an answer.

About a minute or so later the door opened and a head peeked around. "Did you want to see me Mr. Kar?"

"Yes. Come in and have a seat Janson. I've got something I need for you to plan for me."

Again, the two Jedi found themselves back at court. Today Bruck's case was being considered. As the investigators that had figured out the wiring job on the speeder matched that done by Bruck at the Baroon colony, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were here to present their findings.

And the hearing had gone pretty much as expected. The evidence against Bruck was presented essentially with no objections and perfunctorily. The case was built on what had already been presented in Ruka's hearing. So, most of the ground had already been covered. Then there came the doctor statements about Bruck's mental condition as a result of the device that Ruka had used on him. Also, both sides already knew the course the hearing was going to take before they had even stepped in the room. With such a smooth flow, the inquiry was over fairly quickly.

Obi-Wan had stolen a couple of glances at Bruck during testimony. He still had trouble accepting what had happened. It seemed so unfair for him to have survived the midiclorian experiments only to be faced with the end result of being brain damaged. His life had been in jeopardy and the combined efforts of Obi-Wan and later the healers at the temple had saved him. Saved his physical well being while his mental well being was taken from him by the nefarious Klastarian. It was a lot to handle and the apprentice was still trying to sort out his feelings. How ironic that one he had such strong negative feelings for, he now longed to help. Qui-Gon had told him more than once that there was one positive outcome to the nightmare…Obi-Wan had been able to completely forgive Bruck and let the past go.

His master always tried to see positive outcomes in everything. "You made sacrifices to save Bruck's life. He had a sacrifice thrust upon him that saved you from a life of bitterness against him. Not the best exchange…but a balance. It's hard to accept…but that is one way to look at the situation Padawan."

"It has been shown with certainty that Bruck Chan is the individual who rewired the speeder in question to cause the short circuit. For that, he is guilty. However, he has been in care of a hospital since his return to Coruscant. The doctors in charge of that treatment have determined he is mentally incompetent to understand the charges against him. Therefore it is the judgement of this court that Bruck Chan be placed in a rehabilitation facility for life."

The courtroom cleared slowly. Obi-Wan waited until some of the prying eyes were gone. He crossed the room and knelt down next to Bruck.

"Hi Bruck."

"Obi-Wan."

The apprentice smiled, "Yes. I'm glad to see you again."

The unfamiliar situation was upsetting to Bruck and he was glad to see a familiar face. He reached out and touched Obi-Wan's face. Not a gesture of caring or friendship…just to touch something he recognized in this alien setting.

The contact meant much to the apprentice, although he understood Bruck probably was just reaching for something he knew. Still he was touched that Bruck would reach to him as something comforting. A single tear slipped from his eye and slid down his cheek. It caught Bruck's attention and out of nothing more than a desire to know what it was, he reached out and touched it.

"I'm sorry," a nurse whispered. "We really need to go."

"Certainly," Obi-Wan stood. "Goodbye Bruck. I'll come see you."

He watched the two depart. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right Padawan?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "Let's go."

"When will we be arriving at Coruscant?" Tylo asked.

"In about four more hours. What exactly are you planning on doing?" Donan asked as he sat next to the young man.

"I'm not exactly sure. I know what I want to do…I just haven't come up with the right way to do it."

"I might be of more help to you if I knew what you were talking about."

"I know that Kar's been harassing Allia. From what his men told him before, she's been quite upset by it. I want her to know I'm not really dead. She needs me."

"Are you sure about that? You take great risk in coming to Coruscant in the first place…after those Jedi got a look at you on Aquanorium. And now you're going right into the lion's den by going to their home base."

"I'll be careful. I didn't get where I am now by being stupid. Remember I interned under Ruka. I'm just here long enough to get Allia out. I want her some place where Kar will leave her alone. It's bad enough she had to put up with Elan for all those years. Now that she's finally free of him, she deserves a break."

"What about…what's his name Rothar?"

"Yeah, well that is a problem. That's one of the things I don't have figured out yet." Tylo gave a short chuckle. "Maybe they've split by now. He's too oily. I don't trust him. I think he's only after one thing. Allia's no fool. Maybe she's figured him out by now."

"Maybe."

"Yeah…maybe."

"But I've tried to explain to you how severely brain damaged Ruka is," the doctor said.

"I understand sir, but even at that…it wouldn't hurt anything for me to talk to him would it?"

"No. He won't comprehend what you are saying to him, but if you want to talk to him I suppose there's not a problem with that. Do you mind my asking what this is all about?"

"Ah, it's just that the research group that I represent has concern about people like Ruka. He may be mentally incompetent but he still is a creature, right? Someone should visit and talk and see about him. Some kind of personal contact has got to be good, even if he doesn't completely comprehend…don't you think?"

"Yes, I suppose so. We can't provide as much contact as I'd like. You are right, that is a good thing. Well, you are welcome to visit with him."

"Thank you Doctor."

The medium height grey haired man was directed to Ruka's room by a nurse. He walked down the hallway adjusting his suit. The man had been directed to make a good impression…so he checked himself over and then knocked on the door before he pushed it open.

Ruka was sitting in his wheelchair, which was turned partially toward the window. The man could see small movement as his head pivoted a little, as much as Ruka could move it to see who came in. The visitor walked over into the Klastarian's field of view.

"May I introduce myself? My name is Leath Hurron. I represent a party who is interested in you. We may be able to offer you a new means of mobility. May I sit down and tell you about it?" He was watching Ruka intently for any reaction. It had been explained to him that Ruka may only be physically impaired. If that were the case then he may not be able to respond much, so he needed to be aware of all movement and what was going on at the time of the movement, to see if there was a correlation.

Hurron saw Ruka's eyes widen at his statement. _Someone may be home after all_ he smiled to himself. He pulled a chair close and sat down.

"The party I represent is curious about the extent of damage to you from the stroke. He wondered if maybe the dull minds here may not have recognized that a great genius like yours could not be so easily quenched." The eyes…again they widened and it almost seemed as if Ruka had smiled. He had not. Perhaps it was just the gleam that came to his eyes that made it seem that way.

"The one I represent is a great admirer of your work. He would be honored to facilitate enabling you to return to that work. I have been authorized to approach you with this offer. There are mechanical bodies available into which you could be transferred. I'm sure with your great knowledge that you are aware of the state of the art. Even with the limitations that such a body would present, it would be better than being trapped as you are, would it not?" The more Hurron studied Ruka's face, the more convinced he became that there was an intelligence there. It seemed true that he could see into the Klastarian through his eyes. Ruka seemed to be able to communicate much with his eyes.

"I'm sure you are also aware that we can not guarantee complete adaptability to the body. We need not go into the details of what you already know. I'm sure you probably would have insight into the particular body we assemble for you…particular features you might be interested in? The details do not have to be worked out at this moment. For right now I only have one question for you. Answer it any way you can…but I need to know it's a real answer and not some random indication. Are you interested in pursuing this?"

Hurron carefully watched the green creature, looking for the indication he expected. And there it was. Ruka's hands were resting on a tabletop that attached to the arms of his wheelchair. One thick green finger raised up and stayed up. Hurron caught his breath. It was true…Ruka was not as brain damaged as the doctors thought. He had to be sure.

"Can you move your finger up and down a little…just to be sure this isn't random." The finger wagged up and down a couple of times. Hurron smiled. "We have a deal then. The first thing we will do is get you transferred out of this hospital to our facility, not directly you understand, and then we can begin the procedure. You just leave everything to me. We have already begun making plans in the event that everything worked out to this point. I will let our research group know that you are interested and we will get this underway." Hurron reached forward and gripped one of the big green hands in a firm handshake and then replaced it. "I'll be in contact with you." He stood and walked out the door.

If Ruka could have smiled, the grin that would be on his face would be equally happy… and malicious._ At last! An intelligent person. Someone who finally realized that I'm not an idiot! I will be free of this prison! Yes…free. I escaped jail once and I will again. I knew it had to happen. It had to. Someone had to recognize that my genius couldn't be held back. A new body! A body that will move and respond to my commands instead of this mound of flesh that just sits. I will again be free to continue the work that I had started so long ago. My work…. How I have missed it. To exercise and challenge my brain again! Many new things to investigate._

_And…old business to take care of…. I promised myself that if I got free of this useless carcass that there would be people who would pay for causing me to be like this in the first place. I will keep that promise. I owe it to myself. Ha ha…I owe it to the galaxy to rid them of these fools! Those damnable Jedi will be first on my list. I will see the end of Qui-Gon Jinn before this is over. He has always found a way to best me. That can not be allowed to happen again. I must make him pay this time._

_But he doesn't bear all the blame. I must admit that I was foolish to so quickly inject myself with the midiclorian stimulator before I had completely tested it. I allowed Kar's manipulations to rush me into that. It was my own fault. I can't be so impetuous. That's foolish. I must be more careful in the future. But in the future that particular problem will not assault me. I will not have a weak fleshly body to be assaulted by such physical problems. Still, Ruka…don't be too proud. You are brilliant but you made a crucial error. That's part of the reason you are here. You must learn to control yourself. A second chance! I'm being given a second chance. I must not waste it. I must be careful with it._

_Something else I must be careful with…. What does this fellow…or his "party" want out of me? He isn't doing this for nothing. No one does something for nothing…especially something of this magnitude. He was free with his flattery as well. Someone who admires my work? That must be it. He wants me to work for him. Hmm…. I must be careful…but it will not be a problem. I'm sure that I am much more clever than this admirer. I will at least find out what he wants. It will not be a problem for me to deal with him…if that becomes necessary. He wondered if the dull minds here didn't recognize that my great genius could be so easily extinguished…. Well, I hope he realizes that is true and it's not just empty flattery because my great genius will certain be able to handle any manipulation he has up his sleeve. This will be interesting…and could be entertaining. Toy with Ruka? Fine…but be prepared for the consequences. _

Qui-Gon was relaxing on the balcony of his apartment. He was still struggling with the feelings he had about Ruka and the hearing. It was hard to let go. True enough Ruka needed to be put away. He had committed enough crimes to merit life in prison and then some. But there was still Tylo…free and very much guilty of his part in the murder of his friends. However, until…or unless…the Jedi was able to come up with something that would prove that, he had to let it go. It threatened to steal his focus.

The Jedi master finished the last sip of his now cold tea, closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the warmth of the sun on his face as he leaned his head back. He breathed deeply of the fragrance of the plants surrounding him. Settling into the Force he sought to recenter himself and to become refreshed in the peace of the energy field that flowed around him. Qui-Gon could feel the tightness in his body flow out as he became more ensconced in the Force. Light and calm. Warmth and rest.

Just when he felt as if he might fall into sleep because he was so relaxed, an ominous feeling swept over him. The peace he had gained suddenly was stolen from him. He sat up quickly and looked around. An angry black cloud sat on the horizon, roiling and spinning. No! The whirlpool? How could it be? Ruka could no longer be a threat. All the vials had been accounted for. How else could the Klastarian be a threat? Why was the whirlpool back? There was no time to decide right now. The maelstrom was approaching him and he had to get away from it.

It was too late though. The fast moving cloud was already exerting its pull on him. Qui-Gon was grabbing for anything that was fixed in an effort to avoid being sucked into the vortex. He was losing the battle though. His grip was slipping, slipping.

A crash brought the Jedi back to the present. It was only a vision…as it had been before. Only a vision. What made the noise? Qui-Gon looked around to see. There next to his chair…his teacup lay shattered.

He sighed. _It's starting again. But why? Why should this come back now? Is there more to the vision? Is there another threat besides Ruka? Or is there something else he left behind that is the threat? Does the vision have anything to do with a threat at all? Could Master Yoda have been wrong about what the vision represented? _He paused at that thought. _He needs to know about this._

"Hmm…. Returned the vision has?"

"Yes my Master."

"Sit," Yoda indicated an oversized cushion on the floor just opposite him. "The same as before was it?"

"Very similar to the other visions of the whirlpool. And…it came at a time I was close to the Force as it usually does."

"From the Force it is. Doubt that I do not. But doubt you that it is about Ruka?"

"Master Yoda I don't understand how it could be. He is no longer a threat to us. Ruka is an invalid, confined to a state care center for life. What can he do that would harm the Jedi?"

"Know I not," Yoda replied as he rubbed his short green finger against his lips. "But doubt the Force I do not either." The diminutive Jedi closed his eyes. "Made something the Klastarian did that is still in existence. Or trained someone he did. But nothing I can see."

He sat in silence for a couple of minutes eyes still closed. Qui-Gon kept quiet and tried to still his soul. Then Yoda slowly opened his big green eyes. "Wait you must on the Force. Lead you it will. Guide you it will. No more can I tell you."

The Jedi studied the small green creature for a moment. "Yes my Master." Then he slowly rose and turned to leave the meditation chamber.

The transport set down on the landing pad. The engines shut off. Donan looked over to Tylo. "You're sure you want to try this?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"I don't think walking into the terminal and checking in with the arrival authority is a good idea."

"No one is looking for me. If you're worried about those Jedi, they certainly don't expect me to walk in so obviously. They probably would think of Coruscant as the last place I would be. I have good quality counterfeit ID. I can pull this off."

"I hope you're right. You don't think they would expect you to come visit Allia?"

"After all this time, why now? No, they won't be expecting me…especially after those Jedi saw me. This is the perfect time to do it."

And it was the perfect time. But in spite of his bravado to Donan, Tylo was very nervous coming to the check in desk.

"Good day sir. Your ID please. You arrived in the transport that just landed?"

"Yes, that's correct," the young man handed his phony card to the clerk who passed it through a card reader. It seemed to be taking a long time. Tylo thought of the irony of the situation. When he'd left Coruscant to smuggle Ruka off Coruscant, he'd had to go through the same waiting routine at the spaceport while he was cleared to check out his father's transport. Now coming back to the scene of the crime so to speak, he had to go through a nervous wait again at the spaceport.

Tylo tried not to tap on the counter as he mindlessly answered the questions about his visit to Coruscant. Routine questions with his invented routine answers. A business trip. No he wasn't bringing any cargo to import. He forced himself to stand still and not look around. His hands were sweating and it seemed awful warm in the building to him. Tylo patted his hands against his pants legs and took a couple of deep breaths. He could feel his heart pounding. _Relax. You'll be fine._

The youth had changed so much in his hard life since that time that he was not immediately recognizable except to those who knew him well. That and the quality of the forged identification cards he'd purchased were the things that saved him from detection.

After what seemed an eternity to Tylo, the clerk handed his card back. "Enjoy your visit to Coruscant sir."

"Thank you." He tried to contain his irritation and not snatch the card back. Donan was standing nearby waiting. He had gone through first and was ready to blend into the crowd should Tylo be held up.

"See, I told you. No problems," Tylo grinned.

"Good," the older man sighed. "Come on. I told our man to stay outside, that we would find him. I've known him since he started working for Kar. He's a big guy, hard to miss."

The two men walked out the front of the terminal building. There was a large crowd of beings of all types…humanoids, anthropoids, arachnoids. All races, colors, shapes, and sizes were represented here in the melting pot of the Republic, Coruscant. There was a tangle of traffic also…speeders bringing travelers to the port and speeders fighting to get their passengers away from the port. It was mass confusion. Tylo wondered how they would find anyone in all this.

Donan starting looking around. Tylo did too, although he wasn't sure what or who to look for. He was looking for anyone who seemed to be waiting…but that covered a lot of beings.

"Hey mister, need a ride?"

Tylo looked down in the direction of the voice. A small yellow multi-eyed creature looked up at him.

"My speeder's just over there. Come on," he took hold of Tylo's suitcase.

"Hey!" Tylo yanked it back. "Get lost shorty." When he looked back around Donan was walking away. The younger man ran to catch up.

"I think that's him over there. Hard to see through all this traffic. Come on." They pushed through the crowd and were pushed back. Most creatures never looked but just held a hand out and used it to press through the mass of beings. Tylo was trying to hold his temper…after all he was trying to keep a low profile. Finally he'd had enough and elbowed one man hard. But the man never even looked up but just kept pushing his way through.

"Yeah…that's him. That blue speeder over there. Come on." Donan ran the last several feet to the waiting hulk in the vehicle. He opened the door and waited for Tylo to enter first.

"Mr. Lyg'tren," the huge man greeted. "I'm Herrin Pel. I don't suppose you remember me?"

Tylo did remember. The tall, very muscular man was quite an imposing figure…one hard to forget.

"Oh yeah. You've been working for Kar for a long time now. I remember you."

Pel grinned. "You mean I _was_ working for Kar. Now you're the boss."

"Good to have you on board Pel," Tylo smiled. This powerful figure would be helpful to him indeed. "You think you can get us out of this mess?"

"Oh sure…no problem. You just have to have some experience. Sit back and watch."

Pel beeped a warning and then pulled the speeder out in the middle of the moving traffic. Immediately there was a pile up as the approaching speeders had to stop suddenly to avoid impacting the blue vehicle. Drivers leaped out at once to inspect the damage, but the big man kept going.

Pel grinned a large toothy grin as he looked over his shoulder. "That'll keep them busy awhile…and stop the traffic flow. Now we can get out of here."

The hulk had to fight his way around other departing traffic. He drove with wild abandon, dodging vehicles and swerving at others to force them out of his way. Tylo was horrified. He hung on to his seat and his eyes were wide as he watched the outrageous maneuvers.

Pel caught the look on his new boss's face. "Don't worry Mr. Lyg'tren. I've been driving for years…never an accident. Caused a few…but always managed to avoid getting caught in them." The big grin never left his face.

Once away from the traffic snarl at the spaceport, Pel's driving calmed down…not totally, but it wasn't as wild as at the port.

"OK Pel, take me to my mother's apartment."

"Mr. Lyg'tren, we need to have a talk before you go there." Pel looked around for a place to get his speeder out of the traffic so he could give his attention to the subject. As he started past a small park, he hit the brakes hard and pulled to the side of the traffic way, almost causing another pile up.

"Pel!" Tylo snapped. "In an urgent situation I can endure your driving…but if it's not urgent…"

"But this is urgent Mr. Lyg'tren. I've been able to find out some things from a buddy of mine who still hasn't decided if he wants to work for you or Kar. There are a lot of split loyalties. It's not exactly a secret what you're doing…especially since Kar has begun to figure it out. Everybody that works for him is taking sides now. You're going to have some kind of organization, Mr. Lyg'tren, because you are going to have the people. Think there's some guys who see that ol' Valon is past his prime. If he kicks over, in his underground operation there's going to be one hell of a power struggle. They'd rather go with something that seems a little more sure. And right now, with Kar's behavior…you seem to be the more sure bet. All that said," Pel paused for a breath. "You need to know that Kar is planning on killing your mother."

"What!"

"Yes. First off, he's still holding tight to his grudge about her turning him in. But you know about that already probably being so close to him in the org."

"Yeah," Tylo grinned. "I know something about it."

"Well, word has trickled down that Kar is also upset because it seemed that your mother was going to inherit his legit business. I'm hearing from my connections that he has found a way to work around that. He hired some dirty lawyers to set up a foundation and draw up a will to funnel his money to that foundation. Guess who's heading up that foundation? And the dirty part is that all this has been backdated so it looks like it was all set up years ago. So Lady Lyg'tren gets nothing and Kar is back where he was before all this hell broke loose."

Tylo shook his head. "Damn his hide but he's slick. Pretty clever. I wonder if he thought this one up or if the lawyers did. Hmm…. Have to give him credit. So, he's found out a way to get his money back…but he's still mad at Allia?"

"That's the word. Figures to get rid of her because she turned on him…and he won't have to worry about fighting court battles anymore."

Tylo rubbed his chin as he thought about that. _Maybe the ol' boy really is losing it. This is too crazy._ "What is he thinking? For someone who's trying to keep a low profile now that he's on the run, killing his very well known daughter on Coruscant of all places is _not_ the way to stay out of the limelight. And besides, killing Allia is not going to exactly instill confidence in his men. If he will kill his own daughter, why should he hesitate to kill anyone who works for him? That may be to our advantage though. It might drive more men to our side. Hmm…. Well, anyway, does your friend know anything about how he plans to kill her?"

"I know Kar is supposed to be arriving on Coruscant today. He wanted to oversee the murder himself. Said it would make him feel better to see it. I'm trying to find out more…but that's all I know."

"Today. Hmm…. I have to get Allia out of here then. I wish I knew more about what he planned to do. I'm not sure where to take her. Where will she be safe from him? He knows Coruscant well. If he's planning a killing, he must have someone watching her. Do you know anything about that?"

"Not much. I do know she's being followed. But she has been since he started sending those harassing letters. I don't know how many or where they are stationed. I've got feelers out now for any information I can get."

"Good man. You've done well." Tylo slapped the big broad shoulder. "I can tell you're going to be a valuable asset. OK…I need to get to Allia but I can't do it openly or his watchers will know."

"Let me go to her," Donan said. "If Kar is following his usual procedures then these watchers are very low level. They probably have never seen me. You're more recognizable just because you're so close to Kar. I'm sure Pel could probably figure out some place where you could meet with her…and I'm sure he could probably loose any tails in the traffic."

The hulking man grinned. "No problems there. Let me take you to one of our safe houses and then we'll go get Lady Lyg'tren."

"OK." Tylo reached behind his neck and unfastened a chain, which he handed to Donan. An unusual stone was suspended from it. "Show her this. You'll have no trouble convincing her to come with you."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were walking down the corridor at the Jedi temple. As they passed the gymnasium screams and squeals greeted them. The two Jedi stopped dead in their tracks and traded a look of confusion and concern. The elder Jedi pushed the door open and entered cautiously. Now in addition to the yells they could also make out laughter. Qui-Gon just smiled at the sight that greeted him and stepped into the gym, Obi-Wan just behind.

In the middle of the floor, several mats had been spread out. In the middle of this stood a very tall and muscular blonde Jedi master. Jareel had several initiates hanging on him, trying to climb up on his back, and grabbing his legs to trip him up. The Jedi was walking around the mats as his attackers were trying to stop him and bring him down. They obviously figured that their large number would be a match for his great size.

The Jedi's ice blue eyes gleamed in amusement. "Oh, you think you're a match for Master Jareel, eh? Little ones, you'll never take me. No one big or small has even taken me down," he declared as he grabbed a young boy and lifted him over his head.

"Oh," Qui-Gon called out as he folded his arms over his chest. "I seem to remember taking you down once," he grinned.

"Ah! A dirty space dog dares speak to me," he said to the children. "He took me down by playing dirty! Don't ever do that to a friend. You hear me? A Jedi doesn't treat his friend dirty," he grinned in Qui-Gon's direction with that declaration.

A girl who had her arms around Jareel's neck like she was hanging on for life said in wide-eyed amazement, "Is that true Master Qui-Gon? You're one of the great Jedi masters. And you treated Master Jareel dirty?"

Qui-Gon stole a glance at his friend and saw the huge grin on his face at the predicament he'd just gotten Qui-Gon into.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan settled down next to Daven who had been watching all in amusement. "They never stop do they?"

"The day they stop kidding each other will be the day I start worrying about them," Obi-Wan replied.

Qui-Gon approached his friend, children still hanging on him but stopped in their actions. They all studied the approaching Jedi, anxious for his answer. The stares were not lost on the master and he carefully considered his answer.

"I wasn't treating Master Jareel that way to be mean to him. We were playing. Don't you pull tricks on your friends when you are playing?" There were several "yeahs" from the audience. Qui-Gon grinned. "So if you're just playing a game and you don't hurt anyone is it OK to play a joke on someone?"

"Yeah!"

"Isn't that what you are doing with Master Jareel now? I mean, let's see, ten against one…that's not fair is it?"

"But we're just playing!" one boy called out.

"And we were just playing at the time."

No one said anything. Qui-Gon wasn't sure if that was because they understood…or were confused. But then Jareel broke the silence.

"Let's play a game with Master Qui-Gon," and he rushed toward the Jedi. At once, the children rushed him too.

Qui-Gon started backing away. "Wait…I can't. I've got to…." He never finished the sentence. Jareel took him down easily and the initiates jumped on both masters at once, climbing on Jareel's back, grabbing Qui-Gon's arms and legs so he couldn't get up. The Jedi knew he could easily get away…but realized he was part of the game so he played along, pretending he couldn't get up. Then he grabbed a young boy and pulled him down to tickle him.

"See," Jareel called. "I told you he plays dirty! Let's get him." Jareel sat lightly on Qui-Gon and pinned his arms while the children set upon him to tickle him. The hulking Jedi easily held his friend down so he was unable to get away.

"Jareel…you dog…" Qui-Gon was fighting for every breath as he laughed. "I'll get…you."

Jareel laughed just as hard. Then when Qui-Gon's face was very red, he decided he'd better give him a break. He released his friend. "OK. Let's let him catch his breath. We'll do that for him. We won't play dirty like he does," Jareel grinned.

Qui-Gon just lay still for a moment. His sides ached. And already he was trying to think of a way to get revenge.

The big Jedi sat back on his heels and the children again began climbing on him.

"Space pirates! You'll never take me! I'm a Jedi and you're just a bunch of space dogs."

Qui-Gon sat up and watched. It was obvious his friend was having as much fun as the children…if not more. His blue eyes twinkled and he took everything the kids dished out at him without complaint. Accidental hair pull, nothing said. A too-tight hold around the neck, Jareel just laughed.

Then Qui-Gon got an idea. He could take the hulking Jedi…with help. He stood and walked toward the side of the gym while still watching the wrestling match. "Obi-Wan, Daven," Qui-Gon said as he turned his head around…and stopped. Sitting on the bench next to the padawans was Master Yoda.

"Master Yoda," Qui-Gon bowed. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Guessed that I did. With the padawans what did you want?" Was that a smile Yoda was trying to hold back? The Jedi wasn't sure so he didn't make any assumptions.

"I was just going to…"

"Drag them into this?" Yoda pointed with his gimmer stick.

Qui-Gon said nothing but Yoda could read his eyes. Something he had learned when he was Qui-Gon's master. Those blue eyes could be read as easily as a data tablet. And right now, they were twinkling like stars.

"Nothing wrong with having fun," Yoda said.

Qui-Gon's withheld grin finally broke out. He looked over to the two apprentices. "You think the three of us can take him?"

"It's worth a try," Daven smiled. "He looks like he's having too much fun anyway."

The three Jedi trotted out to the mats.

"Ah…reinforcements. Let's see what you're made up of." The three assailants took Jareel down on the mat. "Space dogs! I told you they play dirty!"

At once, the initiates climbed on top of the pile with much squealing and laugher. Yoda stood slowly and shook his head. "Understand I now why the initiates are so hyperactive after being with Jareel." He hobbled away leaving the group to their fun.

Across the large room another Jedi master stood leaning against the wall, arms across his chest. He was a medium height light green humanoid. His padawan stole a glance at the Jedi's face.

"You don't find it amusing Master Leish?"

Leish said nothing as he watched. His face was unreadable. The only thing that seemed to give a clue to his feelings on the matter was the arms folded across his chest. To his lanky padawan, Harld, that was a definite sign of disapproval. The green creature watched for another minute and then turned to leave.

Harld took one more look at the group wrestling match and wished he could join in. Then he turned and followed Master Leish.

Just a few minutes later, a woman and man entered the gym. "All right children," the woman said. "You've had your fun for today…and Master Jareel has had his workout for the day. Thank you Jareel. I see you brought in reinforcements this time," she looked around at the other three Jedi.

"My pleasure," the big Jedi inclined his head. "I enjoy every minute of it. And I don't need them to help me. Those three just slow down our fun."

Qui-Gon slapped his friend's broad shoulder. "You need someone to slow it down for you." They both laughed.

"Do we really have to go?" one small boy whined.

Jareel reached down and lifted the boy over his head while the child squealed in delight. "Little one, being a Jedi means following the rules…and not arguing with your elders." He lowered the boy to his eye level and said in a very serious tone, "Can you be a Jedi and mind…or do you think we'll have to let you go live with the space pirates?"

"No!" he replied emphatically. "I'm not one of those dirty space dogs! I'm a Jedi. I follow the rules."

"Good!" Jareel boomed. "You are a Jedi! We can play some more another day, OK?"

The boy nodded. The big blonde man hugged the lad gently and set him down.

"OK," the woman said. "Thank Master Jareel, Master Qui-Gon and their padawans for looking after you and playing with you."

There was a chorus of thank you from the gathering, followed by lots of waves and good-byes as the children turned to leave the gymnasium.

"And you volunteer for this?" Qui-Gon said in amazement.

"Aye! It's more fun than appearing before the council…and easier than dealing with you!"

"OK. I can take a hint. Let's go Obi-Wan."

Jareel turned to face Daven as his friend left. "And what are you grinning about young padawan? Are you in league with him?"

"Oh no Master Jareel…" Daven's grin was huge.

"Just having fun at my expense, eh? Surrounded by space pirates. I should go and stay in the crèche. At least I'm appreciated there!"

Daven didn't have the nerve to voice the taunt that sprang to his mind. It bordered too much on insolence. The apprentice wished that Master Qui-Gon were here to say it…that would better suit your behavior Jareel.

"Still grinning? I'm too soft on you! Come. We have to get busy with your studies. I'm sure I can find something challenging for you today," Jareel smiled as his blue eyes twinkled. Daven wasn't sure if that gleam was because his master was teasing…or because he intended to carry out his threat.

"One minute. I have to grab my robe."

Daven walked alongside the hulking Jedi and wondered if there was something he could do to quickly get on Master Jareel's good side.

"Ah there it is!" He lifted the robe from a bench and began to wrap it around him when his hand passed over something sticky. Looking down Jareel saw a mass of partially melted gooey candy stuck to his robe. "Arg!"

"That must have come from one of the children Master," Daven offered.

"That's what I would normally think but I played with each one of them at one time or another and none of them had sticky hands or smeared faces." Jareel looked at the mess again. "Ah! I know. Why did Qui-Gon come in here? There was no reason for him to be here now right? Dirty space dog! He did this…and hoped I'd think it was one of the children. Ha! I'll get that space pirate for that!"

Tylo roamed around the run down house, poking here and peeking there. The safe house was a wreck, but that didn't keep the men who were using it from living nicely. There was quite a stash of expensive foodstuffs. Their entertainment system was one of the latest models. He wondered if Kar was aware of this use of his money. Tylo just chuckled. Why not? If it kept them happy in the often times dangerous situations they were in…let them enjoy themselves some. It really was small compensation for the information they often learned or the proper destruction they sometimes caused.

Tylo heard the door bolt sliding and concealed himself in a closet, blaster drawn. He heard, "Mr. Lyg'tren, it's Pel. We're coming in." The big head looked around the door. Still Tylo waited to make sure of whom was with the hulk before he came out. Pel held the door, Allia came in next followed by Donan.

The big man closed the door and looked around, instantly suspicious at the lack of acknowledgement. He was about to draw his blaster when Tylo called out. "It's alright, Pel. I'm here." He stepped out with the blaster lowered.

"Tylo! It's true!" Allia ran to the son she had been told died in a speeder crash. She threw her arms around him. "Oh, I can't believe it! I wanted to think you might still be alive…but after all this time I thought if you were still alive, you'd let me know…" She stepped back as her voice trailed off. "Does that mean that…"

"Yes, Valon is still alive too."

Allia turned slowly away. "I knew it had to be him. I knew those messages were from Daddy. Oh Tylo, he's going to kill me for what I did. I just know it."

Tylo gently took his mother by the shoulders. "You've got to be strong right now…and I know you can be. Remember what you told me that night that you admitted deceiving Elan? I haven't forgotten that night. I learned who you really were then. It is true he does want to kill you. That's why I came. I'm going to get you out of here."

Now that she'd had time to accept that her son was still alive, things began to fall into place. "You were in the speeder with Daddy. Did you go with him?"

The young man sighed. "Come here and sit down." He told Allia all that had happened since the bogus accident. She listened intently to all he said, then she gave him an odd look.

"If you were working with Daddy all these months, why…" She began pulling away.

"No, Allia. It's all right. I'm not here to hurt you. I promise. I'm not working with him anymore. I've had enough of him…just like you had when you turned him in. I'm trying to run him out and take over his underground business. He's probably after me too. I promise you I would never hurt you. You suffered from Elan and you've suffered under Kar. I want to help you." He paused a moment to let all he'd said sink in for her. "Do you trust me?"

She paused to think about it. Did she trust him? Should she after this kind of deception? She had deceived him for a number of years too. And he had learned from her the lesson of using your situation as best you can…even if it means lying to someone close to you. "Yes, Tylo I do. We are all each other had those years with Elan. We had a strange way of getting along, but we did help each other through it, didn't we? Do you really think you can unseat Daddy?"

The young man looked at Donan and Pel. "Maybe you should ask them. They are working for me now. I think they probably have a better idea of what's really going on in the trenches than I do. For a lot of Kar's people I'm now the enemy."

"Don't you worry Lady Lyg'tren. Your son has a lot of support. Your old man is cracking up and everybody knows it," Pel said in confidence.

"There is one other thing Allia." Tylo hesitated to bring it up. "Rothar."

"Yes…Rothar," Allia's eyes dropped.

"I have to take you into hiding until we can do something about Kar. You're not safe. Rothar won't walk away from his business and go into hiding with you. You will probably hate me for saying this…but I think there's only one thing he wants out of you."

Allia stood and walked away. Tylo decided the argument was about to start…but when the frail woman turned to face him, she had tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to believe that, but I think you may be right. He seems to be more concerned with Daddy's estate right now than with me."

The youth was relieved to hear that. He wouldn't have to argue or try to convince her. "Then you'll come with me?"

"Yes. I will come. This could be a good way to find out if Rothar really does care for me." She walked back to where her son was sitting, and then she looked at the other two men. "Where are we going?" she said quietly. "And what about Rothar?'

"We're going some place where you'll be safe. And just leave Rothar to me," Tylo grinned. "I think I can convince him to keep quiet and stay away from you."

"Are you going to…"

"No," Tylo took Allia's hand. "Not unless I have to. We'll leave him be…if he'll leave us be." He glanced over to Pel as a plan formed in his head.

"Kar's underground business dealings are too big to keep quiet," Chief Harlo said. "He has them all shut away on neutral planets where we can't touch them…but we still hear about them. A lot of criminals do business with him one way or another."

"So, have you heard anything definite about Kar still being alive?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No. Rumors only. My man heard from one of his contacts who heard from someone he smuggled for who heard from his boss that Kar is still running the show. And the underground is a great rumor mill. Sometimes a rumor will lead you to something big. But a lot of the time it's a bust."

"So you have no information on where he might be if he were still running things?"

"No, nothing. If he is still around he's done a great job of hiding himself. No one knows where he is."

"Oh no…someone knows. It just isn't us."

Harlo grinned. "You got me there. My men have also heard rumors of a split in Kar's org."

"A split?" Qui-Gon repeated as his brow furrowed.

"Yeah. Some of his men are aligning themselves with someone who apparently is trying to run Kar out. It sounds nasty to me. A criminal group that big is going to have one big ugly fight over loyalties. There will be a lot of executions, a lot of blood. And we probably won't find out about it until we start finding bodies."

"Rumors again? You don't know the specifics?"

"No, sorry. I'd like to be more help. You finally got me. This is the one I can't do much for you on…right now. The council thinking of trying to bring Kar in?"

"There are still a couple of unanswered questions…but yes, they are thinking of it."

"Well," Harlo leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "I'm glad it's Jedi who are going to go after him. This is one fish that will have a lot of fight to him…and a lot of back up to protect him."

"That won't be a problem," Qui-Gon said not with cockiness, but with confidence.

The following morning Rothar Micah awoke at his usual time to his usual alarm. He rolled over to silence the chime but something was blocking him…something big. Suddenly there was silence. Rothar did not have a comfortable feeling about this. He slowly pushed himself up and looked. Herrin Pel was sitting up in the bed, leaning back against the headboard, one hand on the now quiet alarm…and a very large vibro ax in the other. He smiled his toothy smile and said, "Good morning Mr. Micah."

Rothar jumped from the bed as quickly as he could move. He backed away from the bed until he could back no more. Pel stood and followed him. When Rothar stopped against the wall Pel leaned his face close to Micah's. "You don't mind if I talk up close and personal do you? I even used breath mints so I wouldn't offend you. You don't mind do you?"

Rothar said nothing. He was trembling head to toe.

Pel grabbed his pajama collar, "Do you?"

"N…no. I…I don't…mind."

"Good. Now listen close because I don't like to repeat myself. You don't want me to have to repeat this…do you?" He tightened his grip on Rothar's collar.

"No, no!"

"We do understand each other. That's good. I'm sure you've been wondering where Allia was. I know you're greatly concerned about her welfare. Well you can put that out of your mind. She's safe…and that's all you need to know about her. Now for you. You will forget everything she told you…everything, but most especially what she told you about Kar and Senator Lyg'tren's assassination. Right?"

"Of course! I don't know what you're talking about…what assassination?"

Pel grinned. "You catch on real quick. That's good. To make sure you keep your amnesia we also want you to go away…somewhere away from Coruscant. Here some people pay too much attention to senators and assassinations and things like that."

"But…but…my business…" Rothar sputtered.

"Now don't worry about that. We want you to take that with you. Any reminder of Rothar Micah we want you to take with you. That way people will forget you sooner. And we were thinking of…" Pel looked away and squinted his eyes as if he were thinking hard, "Peronia. Yeah, that's the place. You and your business will go to Peronia."

"But Peronia is in the Outer Rim! I can't…"

But Pel held up the vibro ax. "Now you don't want to argue with me and my friend here do you?"

"No! No!" Rothar's eyes were wide and he shook his head wildly.

"Good." Pel looked around him. "This is such a nice place, I'd hate to mess it up. Now, we will be watching you. You have one day to leave Coruscant. You leave someone behind to take care of transferring your business. You had better be off the planet one day from right now. We will be watching you…and your business. It had better be gone as fast as you can do it. Oh…there will be some compensation for your cooperation. An envelope will be waiting on Peronia for you…to help pay for relocation. Steps have already been taken to assure you will not show your face in the Republic again. And I expect that to be the end of all this. If not…if you come back or if I hear even a hint that you so much as whispered the name of Allia Lyg'tren, then my friend and I will come to visit you again. And I don't care how nice your place looks, I'll redecorate it for you. Do you understand all this?"

Rothar bobbed his head vigorously.

"Let me hear you say it."

"I understand it all. I'll be off Coruscant in less than a day. My business will shut down as soon as I call and tell them. I'll never come back to Coruscant. I never knew Allia Lyg'tren and she never told me anything." The words came out in a violent rush of breath.

Pel leaned into Rothar's face again. "Smart man. Good for you." He let go of Micah's collar and straightened it for him. He stepped back and held the ax up once more. "We'll think of you often. Don't give us a reason to come visit you." The huge man turned and walked out of the bedroom.

Micah slid down the wall and collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"You're sure about this?"

"Yes, Mr. Kar. The same thing that has allowed Tylo to get information on you is now working the opposite way. He is here on Coruscant right now."

"And Allia is suddenly gone?"

The man smiled. "It's not a problem Mr. Kar. Whoever that was that picked her up was good. He did manage to loose the tail we had on your daughter…but we have had a back up plan in place ever since you told us of your plans to eliminate your…problem. We feared something like this might happen. Tylo's like a loose cannon right now and we wondered if he might show up here. He has convinced some of your men to come over to him. We aren't always sure who we can trust. But the people that we are finding out we can't trust are being dealt with."

"Good man."

"With the situation being in that shape we could foresee a scenario where we might lose track of your daughter. So we entered her apartment one day when she was out and Rothar was at work and planted some mircrotransmitters in several items. Wherever she goes, we know because of the signal the transmitter puts out. All we have to do is track it…and we have her."

"Have you found her yet?"

"Not exactly sir. We knew Tylo was here and someone obviously is trying to sneak her away from the apartment. For the time being we decided to let them think they had succeeded. It lets them relax. They aren't so cautious and may let their guard down. Also we didn't want to spook them. If Tylo knows your men are looking for him, we don't know where he'll go…or frankly, who will be helping him. So we decided to just make sure we are receiving the signal…and wait for you to arrive."

"So you have an idea where she is?"

"Yes. We are getting a strong constant signal. It has not moved for some time now. So we know about where she is, we just haven't gone and narrowed it down to the exact building. We want her to think she is safe until you get ready to deal with her."

"Excellent! You have done well. Very good job. This is perfect. They will never know what hit them. So, do you have what we need ready?"

"Yes Mr. Kar. All is ready and waiting for you to give the go ahead."

The big man sat back and smiled…a very self-satisfied kind of smile. He would be taking care of many problems, all at once. It couldn't have worked out better if he had planned it that way. "Good. Let's go get everything ready. It won't be much longer now and I will be rid of two thorns in my flesh."

Hurron was seated next to Ruka in the back of a speeder. Getting the Klastarian released had been easier than the man had thought it would be. The government bureaucracy that had placed Ruka in the state sponsored care system after his hearing proved to be easy to work around. In the huge system that tracked people, supplies, facilities, all types of resources, an individual, even one of Ruka's caliber was easily lost. Help from some clever fast talking attorneys didn't exactly hurt things either. They waved some papers, said some big words about the rights of the Klastarian for certain care and after a couple of transfers Ruka was lost in the system.

The grey haired man felt odd talking to the green creature. There was little reaction from him and Hurron almost felt as if he were talking to himself. However, he had been carefully schooled on the proper way to deal with Ruka. It had been emphasized to him that to get the Klastarian's cooperation it was necessary to play the game his way. Hurron certainly didn't understand the need the treat an invalid so cautiously. He had asked why the person interested in Ruka didn't just take him if he wanted him. Certainly the green blob could do little to resist. His boss had simply smiled and told Hurron that he didn't completely understand the situation.

"The first obstacle has been overcome…getting you out of that facility. It actually has been easier than I thought it would be. Hopefully they won't realize their mistake for awhile. It would be easier for us if that were the case. We would just have more time to get you out of sight so to speak. But even if they find out in the next five minutes, they have no idea where we are going." He looked over at the big green creature. Hurron always studied his eyes. First of all he felt funny about staring at the paralyzed body, but also he had learned that's where he could always find a spark of intelligence still in the useless flesh. And even now, those eyes seemed to communicate an understanding.

Still feeling odd about the situation, Hurron cleared his throat. "We are going to a very private facility. Some of the people who work here are the best at what they do. Unfortunately we couldn't get all the top people," Hurron chuckled. "There are some left who are idealistic enough to want to further their research for the good of the galaxy…rather than for money. Ah…but I guess it takes all kinds, hmm?" Was that humor in those intense eyes? Or distaste? The grey haired man was uncertain. Ruka had a definite reaction to what he had said…but he couldn't gauge what it was. Perhaps it would be better to keep his jokes to himself he thought as he remembered his boss's admonition about treating Ruka with respect.

"But to the point, once I obtained your agreement to go along with this, work was begun on the body that we will be transferring…ah, you to. We already had several component parts assembled for use on other bodies that are being developed. So it was merely a matter of choosing the appropriate functions and assembling the parts. The body is mostly complete…awaiting some finer work and adjustments. So you will not have to wait much longer before the transfer will be accomplished."

Hurron thought that was a good place to stop his running monologue. He had delivered all the necessary information…and after that misstep with the joke, Hurron thought it better to remain quiet unless communication were necessary. And besides he still had that funny feeling of talking to himself.

Kar had arisen early and readied himself quickly. He skipped his usual luxurious breakfast for a quick snack. "You're certain?" he questioned the man who stood next to the table.

"Yes. Pel told us that Tylo was going to be moving Allia from the safe house this morning. They haven't been out much since she's been there. That's good for us because we can be the more certain of her location. Pel kept them occupied last night and our man was able to slip into the garage and plant the bomb in their speeder. So, now all we have to do is wait. When Tylo powers up that engine…boom and away goes your problems."

"Excellent!" Kar grinned maliciously. "And I will be there to see it. Wonderful."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? If you get too close and they catch sight of you…"

"I know there's a risk…but I don't care. I want to see this myself…and I want to _know _for certain that the job was done and done correctly. I'm tired of this split and not knowing whom to trust. This way I will know for myself that Tylo and Allia were taken care of…no doubts."

"Whatever you say. You're the boss Mr. Kar. As long as you know you might scare them off."

Kar stood and walked over the man. "I was in this business when you were in diapers. I know how to handle this."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Let's go."

Kar and his assistant left the room and walked down a hallway in the building that Kar was "borrowing" while it was for lease. They rode a lift down to the garage underneath the building. The assistant walked behind the big man until they neared the speeder. Then the man hurried around and opened the door for his boss. Kar settled himself in the backseat. The aide entered the speeder and pushed in a keycard to start the engine.

That was his last action. The vehicle went up in a bright flash and deafening boom. Shrapnel from the explosion rained down throughout the garage as the thunder echoed in the enclosure and finally died away. A burning hulk was all that was left of the vehicle…and its occupants.

Standing on a street corner a block away Tylo was leaning against his speeder when he heard the noise. The flash was visible through the garage entrance…and a few pieces of metal shot out the entryway. He smiled and turned to look at the man standing next to him. Herrin Pel grinned his toothy grin.

"I told you it wouldn't be a problem Mr. Lyg'tren."

"Good work! A big bonus for you…and your friend."

"I think he'll be available to join us now…since his previous boss is now expired."

Tylo laughed. "Come on. Let's get out of here before the security police show up."

The days had been few in number, but had passed excruciatingly for the big green blob looking creature. He kept telling himself that he must learn patience. Lack of it had been his downfall. That's what had caused him to prematurely inject himself with the midiclorian stimulator before he had studied it and it's side effects closely. He couldn't afford such a mistake again. This was a second chance for him…a rebirth. Ruka realized second chances hardly even came along…and third chances were practically impossible.

So he forced himself to think on other things. He used that brilliant mind of his to recall experiments he had been conducting in the past. Now he could rebuild and continue. He was sure he could recreate his work…and go beyond that. That's what he thought on as he waited for the body to be finished. And he began to make up a list. The creature had a long list of beings that he considered responsible for his problems and current situation.

However, he was also realistic. Ruka knew he couldn't do away with them all. Even if it were possible to have access to them all, he wouldn't be able to carry out all those eliminations without being caught he was certain. So he spent some of his waiting time prioritizing his list, narrowing it down to who he had the most hate toward and who he thought he could easily get to.

Remaining at the top of his list was Qui-Gon Jinn. How many encounters had he had with that damnable Jedi? And somehow, somehow he always managed to come out on top of the situation! How? It wasn't intelligence. Ruka knew he was much more brilliant than the Jedi. Mistakes. There were always mistakes with Jinn. Some were his own fault he had to admit…such as the hallucinogen. He himself had forgotten the timing of the injections. That allowed Jinn to recover enough to escape. But also he was always surrounded by fools! Idiot assistants who couldn't think their way out of a wet bag. Like those morons on Warenga!

He must be more cunning now. More careful in his choice of help. The one good thing about his time since the stroke was that he had a lot of opportunity to think. He had learned much in that time. He had acted foolishly himself. Yes, even Ruka could make a mistake. And the only way to excuse it was to learn from it so it wouldn't happen again. He had recounted many mistakes that had been made by him or his assistants. He vowed they would not recur.

The door interrupted his thoughts. Hurron entered. "Good afternoon. I've come to tell you that the body has been completed. The next step awaits only you. They are ready for you."

The green furry creature's eyes opened wide at that statement…and Hurron was certain this time he could see the hint of a smile. He began walking across the room. "Are you ready?"

Ruka had tried to conduct himself in a controlled manner since arriving here…but this was too much for him. As joy went through him he forgot himself and tried to talk. All that came out were garbled noises.

"You're safe now Allia," Tylo took her by the shoulders. "Rothar's gone, Kar's taken care of. It's all over. It's been set up to look like Rothar contracted for Kar's death. Anybody who goes digging into it will find out that Rothar was only after your money and found out Kar was alive and behind the court battle over the will. So, to rid himself of that hindrance, he paid for Kar's death. It will look as if Rothar actually wanted Kar to die in a speeder crash such that his identity couldn't be traced. However, Kar ends up dying in an explosion that looks like an execution…in a building where his identity can be traced. Rothar panics at the flub and flees the Republic. And…the icing on the cake is that we arranged for an envelope to be delivered to Rothar when he arrives on Peronia. This will explain to him what I am telling you. So, he has played into our hands. It looks like he ran because of his guilt…and he will know that. Therefore, unless he is a fool, we have heard the last of Rothar.

"And you get a fresh start. Blame is firmly fixed on Rothar so you don't have to wonder if someone will think you had a hand in it because of the court battle. You are clear heir to Kar's inheritance. So you can relax. No more Elan. No more Kar. No more worrying if anyone will find out the truth about the assassination. All of that is over. There is one thing. You have to stay separated from me. We've just cleaned up one mess. Let's not create another. You have to stay clean.

"But Tylo, I've only just found you again."

"I know. But I'm still on the run. You can't afford to associate with me…at least not openly. It won't be as if we'll never see each other. We're just going to have to be very careful about it. You'll be staying here on Coruscant and we can meet on other planets. It has to be this way Allia."

She looked down for a moment, "I suppose you're right. At least I know you're alive and we will have some time together. That's better than thinking you are dead."

Tylo smiled. "Good. Don't worry. I didn't go through all this because I intended to walk away and not come back. If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have set this up. You are the only family I have now, the only family I ever really had. Elan never was. Kar didn't want family. He wanted bodies that were loyal to him." Tylo turned and walked a couple of steps away. "Funny, I used to think I didn't need anybody else…not even you. But when you are stripped of everything…your freedom and your personality, you see things differently."

This was a side of Tylo that Allia had never seen before. He had changed a great deal since…since the kidnapping. She walked over and put a hand on his back. "Are you referring to…when you…when Ruka…."

Tylo turned with a sad look in his eyes. "Yes. The damnable creature was evil…but he taught me valuable lessons." He shook his head. "Enough of that. We should be happy. You are free. For the first time in years, you are free. What are you going to do?"

"One thing I'm not going to do is look for another man to lean on. This time I will stand on my own…with a little help from you maybe," she smiled a little.

"It's good to see you smile Allia."

Allia thought and hesitantly said, "Do you think you could call me…Mom?"

Now Tylo smiled. "Yes Mom." He paused. "Well, Pel, we've got a transport to catch…and a business to straighten out." He rubbed his chin as he thought. "It may be a mess by the time we get back. Once news of Kar's execution gets back to his men, it will be all out war with them. Are you up to it?"

Pel just grinned. "Sure. Me and my friend."

The following day when Ruka awoke, he was as excited as he would allow himself to become. It was the first day in some time now since he was able to get out of bed by himself. No inept unconcerned nurses or orderlies to clean him, dress him, and dump him in that damnable wheel chair.

He sat up and looked down at the body that he had been transferred to. He held out an arm and bent all the joints. The fingers wiggled. Ruka laughed and then turned to let his feet hang off the bed. The Klastarian worked his knee and ankle joints. He had already done all that when first transferred, but it still was so good to be able to have movement again!

Ruka stood and walked across the room. He stopped in front of the mirror. A metallic body with head, two arms and two legs. Fine…that's all he needed. It was better than a flesh body. No more physical problems or weaknesses. And it would have more strength and stamina than flesh. Also, with his special requests he had extra sensitive hearing. His mechanical eyes had both telescopic and microscopic vision. Now his great genius had a better body to make use of his abilities. He was very pleased. More than pleased. He thought to himself that he should have had a body like this before.

So…they thought he was a mental incompetent did they? Thought he was locked in another prison? Once more, he had managed to escape the imagined cell that contained him. Even a paralyzed body was not enough to contain Ruka! Again, it was his genius that did it. Not that he'd been able to get himself into this body. But had he been able to move he had no doubt he could have constructed such a body…probably a better one actually. However, it was recognition of his genius that had brought his unknown benefactor forward to make the offer. Yes, his brilliance had saved him once again.

And…an additional benefit was that now he was not so easily recognizable. His large and bright form did make him stand out, but now the green blob shape was gone. He could perpetrate his experiments…and his revenge much easier now. Ruka could come and go as he pleased instead of having to hide. No longer would he be dependent on incompetents to hide him…like the time he had to depend on that foolish Tylo Lyg'tren to smuggle him off Coruscant when he had escaped the prison moon. Now he could walk into any spaceport on Coruscant and freely travel wherever he so desired. But he didn't desire…not yet. There was still much to be accomplished here on Coruscant.

One more thought crossed his mind. He might not be able to do all that Jedi could do with the Force, but his enhanced abilities would make him more of a match for them. He could probably match them in strength. He could hear and see things they might be only able to sense with the Force. Yes, he liked that. It was perfect for his plans to finally get even with Qui-Gon Jinn.

He chuckled…and the chuckle turned into a hearty laugh. How good to be able to make sounds again! To be able to talk instead of gurgle like an infant. "Yes Ruka. Now you can once again share your genius with the galaxy…and berate fools to their faces instead of only in your mind." He laughed again…but gone was the familiar hummy laughter. Ruka didn't care. It was the loss of another defining mark.

There was a knock at his door. The door opened a little and Leath Hurron stuck his head in. "It must be a good morning for you, judging from the laughter I heard."

"Yes, Mr. Hurron. A very good morning indeed! To be independent again."

"The body is satisfactory then?"

"Well, I haven't had it very long or completely put it through its paces yet, now have I? So far I am pleased…as you said once before…better than in a useless mound of flesh. We will have to see how it performs. There might be some…adjustments or maybe specific features that I might require…to be more efficient you understand."

"Of course. I have been instructed to put all our facilities at your disposal. Whatever you need is to be made available. The party I represent wants to make sure you are optimally able to put your great intellect to work as soon as you are able."

Ruka walked closer to Hurron. "This…party you represent. You have told me very little of him."

"As I was instructed. I am only to tell you what is necessary."

"What if I decide that more is necessary?"

"I'm sorry. I am unable to reveal anything more than what I was specifically instructed to reveal."

Ruka said nothing but just studied the man before him. Was he just a flunky who was passing messages…or did he have more knowledge of what was going on? "So, what do I owe my benefactor for this?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Come now, you really expect me to believe that?"

"But it's true. You can walk out the door right now if you choose and nothing will be said."

The Klastarian knew there had to be a catch somewhere to all this. He wasn't foolish enough to think that anyone would make such an investment without expecting a return on it. "There's more to this."

"Well…"

"I knew it."

"But it is no obligation on your part. It is an offer on the part of the one I represent. As I told you before he greatly admires your brilliance…"

"You've flattered me enough. Tell me what it is he wants."

"All he wants is to provide you with the opportunity to continue your work."

"Yes…the body. Now…"

"No. I mean in addition to that. In this building is a completely outfitted laboratory that is being made available for you to use. Completely new lab equipment. The lab has been used by no one. It is yours. You may do the research that interests you. It is available for your inspection at your convenience. If it is not to your satisfaction then I am to make the proper adjustments."

Ruka said nothing. He was still evaluating the situation. "And if I accept this set up, what happens to what I develop?"

"My employer is willing to buy whatever you develop."

"Buy? Not take?"

"As long as you are producing things that are…useful to him, he is willing to continue this business arrangement, yes."

"Useful to him?"

"Yes, as I said he is an admirer of your work. He is knowledgeable about some of your previous developments…biological weapons for example. I assume you desire to continue research in this and similar areas?"

Ruka turned and walked to a window to look out. _Too good to be true. A complete lab set up. A new body. All I have to do it make…weapons. It must be some kind of crime boss. Kar? No, he was quite bold in our previous encounter. An admirer…someone who is familiar with my work. This is interesting…but concerning. I must be careful. I don't like not knowing more about this "party". I wonder if he will reveal himself more to me as I work for him. Trust might lead to familiarity. What do I have to lose by doing it? I could give it a try. If I decide to leave, it will be hard to stop me. Hmm…perhaps it's worth at least looking into._

"Very well," Ruka turned from the window. "I will at least have a look at this lab."

"Fine, when you are ready just let me know."

"But I am ready now."

"Oh…well, I thought you might be wanting to try out the new body this morning."

"What better way for me to start getting used to it than by taking a short walk?"

"As you say. This way."

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were working out in the gymnasium. Jareel and his padawan Daven were coming in to the training area from the dressing room. Jareel watched Obi-Wan execute a back flip after Qui-Gon had given him a suggestion. He leaned down to whisper to Daven, "Remember that candy that space dog left on my robe? Well, I have a plan in place to get back at him. See this old light saber handle? That's all it is…a handle. But in my padawan days, I used to have quite a bit of fun with it. It's rigged so that when you power it on it shocks you. Just a little one…enough to wake you up. I'm sure he's forgotten about it because it's been years since I've used it. Master Yoda threatened to have me scrub the entire temple by myself if I didn't stop. You just follow my lead. Come on."

The big blonde Jedi started across the gym, his long silvery blonde hair trailing behind. Daven wasn't sure what was going to happen…but he figured it would be good. Jareel had a spring in his step and a twinkle in his eye.

Master Leish and his padawan were nearby as Leish was instructing Harld on the finer points of a defensive movement. Leish had been chosen as padawan shortly after Qui-Gon. He had known Jareel and Qui-Gon for a number of years now. The big Jedi always gave the smaller green humanoid a hard time. Leish was a very serious student who had little time or appreciation for Jareel's constant jokes. Qui-Gon tried to be a calming presence between the two. He had his serious side so he could relate to the green creature's desire to not be involved in Jareel's humor. But he understood that Jareel didn't mean anything personal and was just having fun. So, he was self-appointed mediator between the two.

Master Yoda was on one his frequent visits to see how padawan training was proceeding. At the moment, Yoda was standing close by Leish and Harld to observe the master-padawan interaction.

"You space dog," Jareel said to Qui-Gon. "You think you can instruct your apprentice in what you had so much trouble with yourself?" He looked over to Obi-Wan. "He's so tall he always had trouble with any kind of somersault."

Qui-Gon smiled wryly. "And this big fellow never had the same problem."

"I had no need for fancy maneuvers. This big fellow was strong enough to take care of anyone with straightforward fighting. I never had to leap over anyone."

Qui-Gon started to reply but Jareel cut him off. "If you want to show how superior you are to me then I have a challenge for you. I, ah, was trying to instruct Daven here on the proper defense against a thrust coming across your weak side when you have been caught off guard. I seem to be having trouble communicating exactly what I want to convey to him…so be a friend and help me out."

"Of course Jareel. Let me get my light saber. Just a moment."

"Oh, here, just use mine. It will be quicker than going after yours. I don't want to disrupt you too much."

"All right. I might be a little clumsy with it though…not used to the balance. If you want me to really be of help…"

"This will be fine. I don't want you to chop his head off." Jareel's ice blue eyes were twinkling.

"Excuse me," Master Leish broke in. "I don't mean to eavesdrop Jareel, but I think that Daven should have the best instruction possible on such an important tactic. I've seen how much he has developed under your tutelage. He's becoming a fine swordsman. So he should have the most knowledgeable teacher available, don't you agree? Perhaps Master Yoda would be willing to help you."

Yoda perked up at that. He didn't do much in the way of training any more and the thought of wielding a light saber appealed to him. "Best I am not, but glad I am to help." He stepped forward to take the light saber from Qui-Gon.

"Uh…no Master Yoda," Jareel began. "I don't think…"

"Think you not that I can do it? Old I am, but not gone. Stand aside you will Jareel."

"But Master Yoda…"

"Now Jareel!"

The big Jedi suddenly seemed quite small as he stepped aside. His shoulders fell and he hung his head. Should he go ahead and admit the joke now before Yoda got shocked? Perhaps that would be best. He was sure his punishment would be less than if he stood by and allowed it to happen. But his time to decide made him too late. Just as he started to step forward, the diminutive green Jedi moved to power on the saber.

Yoda reflexively flung the handle as the jolt hit his hand and he yelped in pain and surprise. At once, he realized where the saber handle had come from. He turned and glared at the hulking Jedi. "Jareel!"

"Master Yoda, I tried to stop you…"

"Told you I did to get rid of that thing. Come with me you will."

It was a funny sight…the little green master stomping out of the gym followed by the big blonde Jedi, hanging his head like a whipped dog. Qui-Gon held his laughter until Yoda was out the door. Then he laughed heartily.

"I had forgotten about that! Oh…I believe Jareel is in for a good lecture. And what was the last thing Yoda threatened him with when he told him to get rid of that?"

"To scrub the entire temple by himself," Daven replied with a grin.

"Really?" Obi-Wan laughed.

"Yes, that was it," Qui-Gon replied. "I can't believe he pulled that on Master Yoda."

"But he wasn't going to. You were his target Master Qui-Gon," Daven answered.

"That's right. It was Leish who…." The Jedi master turned toward where the pale green humanoid was last standing…but he was gone. "I guess he must be afraid Yoda was going to think he was part of it," Qui-Gon said slowly as he thought back over the incident.

The following day Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went to meet with Chief Harlo. The Jedi council had told them to contact the chief but had given them little detail on what they were supposed to talk to him about.

"Good morning. Come on in. You two may as well come to work for me. I think I see you more often than the council does here recently."

"You wouldn't be able to endure our luxurious taste in office décor or travel accommodations," Qui-Gon said in seriousness.

"Hmm…. Yeah…well, have a seat. We've been investigating an explosion in a parking garage. A speeder exploded a couple of days ago killing apparently two occupants. That's all the remains we've found…but there's very little left of anything flesh or machine. It was a very efficient bomb. However, we have been able to establish ID's on the bodies."

"Yes," Qui-Gon prompted.

"Valon Kar and Honnor Haggan, who worked for Kar."

The Jedi leaned back in his chair and tugged at his beard. "Valon Kar…you're certain?"

"Yes."

"Really certain…this time."

"I know what you mean Qui-Gon. But we never were certain the last time we thought he was dead. I am certain this time. It was Valon Kar."

He turned and looked at his apprentice. "We suspected he wasn't dead after seeing Tylo on Aquanorium. An explosion you say," he turned back to Harlo.

"Yes. As I said there's little left to look over…but even if there were a problem with the engine of that speeder that would cause an explosion, it would not be that big an explosion or that hot a fire to burn so completely. There's no doubt in my mind that this was an execution. The only question left is who's responsible. Publicly he was popular. He was such an efficient and well-organized businessman that even his criminal businesses did well. And his customers were usually quite happy. Obviously everyone wasn't happy though."

"Do you have any leads on it?"

"Not so far. It was definitely a professional. He's covered his tracks well."

"If it was an enemy of Kar do you think they might go after Tylo next?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Anything's possible. Remember I did tell you there were rumors of a split in Kar's org. It may have been one of his own men…or whoever is trying to take over. That's where my money is…and where I'm focusing my investigation. Since you have been so deeply involved in the Lyg'tren affair, the council wanted me to give you this information."

"But to do what with? You're handling the investigation."

"Perhaps it was their way of saying all is forgiven," Harlo grinned. "Seriously you're supposed to be the bearer of these tidings to next of kin."

Qui-Gon Jinn pressed the button for the door chime, then he and Obi-Wan waited. Momentarily the door opened. A short blonde woman said, "May I help you?"

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn. Is Lady Lyg'tren in? I have urgent news for her."

"Come in please. I'll tell her you are here."

The two Jedi entered the lavishly furnished apartment. Allia had decorated it herself and she had exquisite taste. Qui-Gon was admiring a piece of Wookian sculpture when the petite woman entered the room.

"Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi. I had not expected…" _or hoped_ " to see you again so soon. Please sit down. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes, let's sit down Lady Lyg'tren. I have something to tell you."

Allia sat primly on the sofa. Qui-Gon sat down well to the other end from her and Obi-Wan took a chair across from them.

"So serious Master Jinn. I hope your news is not as grave as your face."

"I'm afraid it is Lady Lyg'tren. I've found out that your father, Valon Kar, was not really killed in that speeder accident…but, his remains were found a couple of days ago in a burned out speeder that had a bomb planted in it."

Allia allowed herself to fall against the back of the couch as she gasped with a big intake of air. At once Qui-Gon moved closer and took her by the hand. "Are you all right Lady Lyg'tren?"

Allia threw herself into the Jedi master's arms sobbing. "I just _knew_ he couldn't really be dead. I never could accept that. It wasn't proven he was in that speeder." Then as if the realization had just occurred to her she burst into a new sobbing fit. "But now…he is dead? Did you say a bomb?"

Qui-Gon was flustered with Allia clinging to him. He was at a loss of what to do. He started to put an arm around her and then hesitated. Looking over to Obi-Wan as if for help, he took her shoulders and tried to hold her away but she clung to him. He seemed to accept it…for the moment.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Even with the explosion and fire, there was enough evidence available to determine that it was a bomb that caused this. Are you all right? Is there anything I can get you?" He looked at Obi-Wan and shrugged. The Jedi had dealt with Ruka and his creations, Behor and his collar…but a hysterical woman was too much for him.

Much to the Jedi master's relief, Allia pulled away. She looked into his face. "If Daddy wasn't really killed in the speeder wreck, then Tylo must not have been either! Is that true? Is Tylo alive?"

What should he tell her? That he had seen her son on Aquanorium involved with a group of criminals? He decided to be vague. "Since Tylo was with Kar and it wasn't his speeder that crashed, then I would infer Tylo is alive."

"Oh Master Jinn!" She grabbed the Jedi in a hug. "That's wonderful news! Tylo alive!" Then she pulled back and looked at him again. "But…but…if Tylo was with Daddy before…." A look of panic crossed her face. "Was Tylo in the explosion?" She renewed her crying and leaned against the Jedi again.

By now, Qui-Gon had given up hope of trying to separate himself from Allia. He just sat with his hands to his sides and tried to endure. "No, there was another person in the vehicle, but it was not Tylo."

Allia pulled away, smiling and crying. "Oh! Thank goodness! Tylo is alive."

"Um…Lady Lyg'tren, would you like for me to call Mr. Micah for you? You seem to need someone right now."

The smile instantly dissolved into another round of weeping as Allia again collapsed against the Jedi. "Rothar isn't here anymore. I don't know where he is."

"Isn't here anymore?"

"Yes. Two days ago, he didn't come home so I called his business. At first, they wouldn't tell me anything…but finally they said that he called and seemed terrified. He left notice with his office that he's left Coruscant for good. I don't understand why he would leave so suddenly…without me…without even telling me."

This news caught the Jedi so far off guard that he totally forgot about the soaking his tabard was getting. _A well known, highly successful businessman doesn't just walk away from his base of operations…unless he has a very good reason. She said he was terrified._ "And he gave you no indication before that anything was wrong?"

"No, just the day before he disappeared Rothar was so happy…and relieved. He told me that he was certain this court battle over Daddy's will would be resolved very soon."

"And this was two days ago?"

"Yes," she sobbed. Then she pulled away and looked at Qui-Gon. "That's the same day that you said the explosion took place," she said quietly. Then she leaned on the Jedi again. "He must have thought he was going to be a target too! But…but no one knew who was in that explosion until today, did they?"

"No. I just found out earlier from the investigating officials and came straight over to tell you." His mind was only half on what he was saying. Qui-Gon was still trying to process this new information…and all its possible repercussions. He was quiet for a moment until he became aware of Obi-Wan staring at him. That's when he remembered his position…and Allia's. He took her by the shoulders again and tried to hold her away. This time she allowed him to gently push her away. At once, he slid away from her. She was crying quietly into a handkerchief now. "Are you sure you're going to be all right? Is there anyone I can call for you?"

"No," she sobbed. "I have no one now." She leaned forward and Qui-Gon stiffened against the expected contact to his chest, but Allia laid her head on the sofa instead. The Jedi quietly sighed in relief.

The silence was awkward. He wanted to leave, needed to leave, but felt funny about leaving Allia alone like this. "Is there a friend I can call to come over?"

"No. Thank you Master Jinn. I appreciate your concern," Allia sniffed. "I'll be all right. Really, I will. I have to be." She pulled herself up, sat up straight and dabbed the tears from her face. "I have to be. Please excuse me. You don't mind seeing yourselves out?"

"No, not at all." Qui-Gon stood as Allia stood.

"Thank you for telling me yourself. At least it didn't come from a complete stranger. Thank you for your comfort also." She turned and walked away.

The two Jedi exited the apartment. The elder was deep in thought. As they waited for a lift, Obi-Wan broke the silence. "Is something wrong Master?"

"Just trying to figure all this out. It all seems confusing enough…but there is one more piece of information that complicates it."

"What's that?"

"Allia Lyg'tren is a good actress. As much as she carried on…inside, she seemed more composed. Upset, but not as much as you would guess from her little performance."

"It was that easy to sense?"

"It was hard not to…as, ah…close contact as we had." Qui-Gon's face flushed slightly. Obi-Wan tried not to smile.

When the two Jedi returned to the temple, Qui-Gon suggested that he and Obi-Wan go to the gym to work the kinks out and then relax in a hot bath.

"That sounds like a good way to end the day Master," Obi-Wan agreed.

So the two entered the dressing area to get out of their tunics and into some lighter weight work out clothes. They entered the large echoing training facility in time to see Master Jareel leap out of a concealed place into the path of an unsuspecting padawan, light saber held high. "Defend yourself young one!" he roared. It was his version of "keeping the apprentices mindful." Unfortunately for the apprentices, it was often unsettling to see the big hulking Jedi leap out unexpectedly brandishing a light saber. More than one had run in terror at the surprise and the sight.

Masters Windu and Yoda had rebuked Jareel for this behavior more than once. The other masters complained it was disruptive to their training sessions. And the apprentices didn't exactly welcome having the life frightened out of them. Jareel always seemed appropriately repentant, but resumed the behavior as soon as Windu or Yoda left.

The current victim, predictably, dropped his light saber and ran…much to the amusement of the on-lookers. Qui-Gon smiled at the antics of his big friend, surprised that he would be at it so soon after the light saber handle incident with Master Yoda. _He must be fairly certain Yoda isn't going to show up._

Qui-Gon noticed Master Leish watching Jareel with a look of…what? Frustration, distaste? He wasn't sure what…but it wasn't positive, he was sure of that.

"Hello Leish. You don't find Master Jareel amusing?" He knew the answer but although he usually stood up for Leish's objections to Jareel's humor, he admitted to enjoying a little barb occasionally.

"Qui-Gon," the light green humanoid inclined his head. "I hardly find interrupting a training session amusing. Perhaps someone should let Master Yoda know what's going on."

"Well, I don't think that is necessary. I'll have a talk with him. He's just a little high strung, that's all."

The Jedi master trotted across the gym while Obi-Wan sat down next to Daven. "How long has he been at it?"

"He just started. We were going to take a short break and he saw this new padawan…and well, you know the rest!" Daven grinned.

"Only too well! I remember when he did that to me not long after Master Qui-Gon took me as padawan…boy do I remember!"

"Jareel!" Qui-Gon called out. "Hey, wait a minute. Maybe you'd better let that go for awhile."

"I'm just starting to have fun! See that one over there? Why don't you take him? You've never done this before. He wouldn't be expecting it."

Qui-Gon laughed. "No, I don't think so. Look over there. See that green scowling face across the room? Leish just suggested to me that maybe someone ought to let Yoda know you are at it again. Now…after what happened with Master Yoda very recently perhaps you'd better take a break."

"Aye! You're right! Leish would love to see Master Yoda after me again. What a sour old master he is. I think he eats bitters for breakfast." Jareel watched the green Jedi cross to the water fountain and then he turned back to his friend. "How did we get stuck with such an overly serious master in our midst, you and I? You'd think with our humor, we'd attract someone more agreeable."

"Now Jareel. He's just different. Everyone is not gifted with your unique humor. Some people prefer life to be a little more serious and smooth…rather than these little excitements you bring with you."

The huge Jedi grinned and his light blue eyes gleamed. "I do brighten up lives don't I. You know what I'd like to see? Leish and the children. That would be hilarious. Can you imagine them climbing all over him? He would have a stroke!"

"I'll leave you to your dreams. I want to get a good work out in before supper. Just keep it low key for a bit, OK?" He slapped one of Jareel's big arms and turned to go. Qui-Gon laughed to himself all the way back across the gym. Laughing at Jareel and his antics and the picture of Leish and the children.

"OK Obi-Wan, let's get…." A burst of loud guffaws interrupted Qui-Gon. He turned to see what brought it on.

Standing at the water fountain was Jareel with his hands over his face. The water was spraying wildly everywhere. He tried to get to the fountain but with a face full of water, he couldn't see what was going on. Qui-Gon came to his rescue. He made a wide approach, got down and crawled over to turn off the valve under the fountain.

"Arg! Blasted fountain! The handle got stuck, but I don't know what made it spray like that!" Jareel grumbled as he shook water off him and onto Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon turned his back to the wet Jedi. "Maybe you just turned the handle too hard and it got stuck open."

"Yeah, but what made it spray wild like that?"

"I don't know. I'll report it."

Qui-Gon turned to go get a towel. He passed Leish on the way.

"Perhaps that cools down his excitement?"

"Yeah," Qui-Gon said absently as he kept going.

Harld thought he could see a hint of a smile on his master's face before he turned to walk away.

Ruka was well pleased with the laboratory facility that had been set up for him. All the equipment was state of the art and new. He could think of nothing that was lacking. He had wondered even more about his benefactor at that.

Must be someone who has more than just a passing knowledge of my work if he knows so well just what equipment I need…even which brand I prefer on some of the items! This becomes yet more interesting. Who could know so much about my work?

The Klastarian found it hard to believe that he was going to be paid to work and paid for what he produced. And this in addition to the body. _This "party" of Hurron's is well off. Money does not seem to be a concern to him. I must endeavor to learn more of him. I have a powerful friend. I must know who it is._

The door opened and a voice said, "So, you've had time to look it over and to think. Have you come to a decision yet?" Hurron stood leaning on the doorframe and grinning.

Ruka smiled…or inside he did. The metal face did not convey any movement. "I must admit it is a very attractive offer. Attractive offers are seldom without conditions however."

"I've already told you…"

"Yes, I know what you told me. All I have to do is produce and I'll be paid." Ruka walked around the lab, passing a hand over some of the very nice instruments. "Suppose I worked for a month and decided I wasn't happy with the set up?"

"Then you could leave."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Surely you don't expect me to believe…"

"Ruka, the person I represent doesn't believe in wasting resources. If you aren't happy, you won't be productive. Why would he want you to stay and waste his time and money when he could get someone else?"

"Someone else? To do the work I was doing?" Ruka laughed harshly. "That's amusing. No one could reproduce my work. No one else could understand the breakthroughs I've made."

Hurron sat down in a chair and casually crossed one leg over the other. "Perhaps another person would have breakthroughs of their own."

Ruka wasn't happy that Hurron was so calm about this. He had gone on about the Klastarian's great genius and how it was so admired. Now, however, he was willing to let it walk away. Something didn't add up about this. "What if I told the authorities that your employer is running an illegal research facility here?"

"You won't do that," Hurron said confidently.

"So sure are you?"

"Yes. We have paperwork getting you transferred out of the state facility…and our own records of what we have done for you. By this, we can prove you identity. We could turn you in."

"If you do, I'll tell all I know about this place," Ruka said smugly.

"Fine. We either swim together…or we sink together." Hurron was unflappable…and that was making Ruka crazy with fury. He was used to having the upper hand. Whoever Hurron was working for was very confident…and very wise Ruka had to admit. He was even more curious about him now. It was time to try to get information out of the cool Mr. Hurron.

"Your employer seems to be quite confident that I will stay."

"Well…where else are you going to get this kind of set up?" Hurron held his arms wide to take in the lab. "You can't set yourself up this nicely…uh, can you? You would have to go shopping for a sponsor. You wouldn't be sure that you new sponsor would provide exactly what you need. Your new sponsor probably wouldn't pay you for each discovery you make. Let's just say my employer has reason to be confident."

_Good…maybe he will be overly confident. That may be his downfall._ "He doesn't seem to be lacking in resources."

Hurron smiled. "He has what he needs to get by."

"Just to get by?" Ruka said casually. "He isn't worried about what's beyond that?"

"Let's just say that he suspects he will get a good return on his investment." The grey haired man kept the smile plastered to his face. He knew what game the Klastarian was playing…and he was going to continue playing his own version of it. "With people like you working for him…why should he worry?"

"He just wants me to be happy?"

"He…ah, knows what forced labor is like. My employer wants his workers to be happy, not coerced…and productive."

"So concerned about his workers…but not his money. He sounds like a most interesting person."

"But we are getting off the subject, aren't we? We would like to know your answer."

_Hmm… It still sounds too good to be true and that worries me. Still…to put this much expense into a lab he must be serious about what he expects out of it. What are you worried about Ruka? You are wiser still. There is no need to worry. If things don't work, there is always an out…and you will be able to find it._ "I accept your employer's most generous offer," Ruka said with a mock bow.

"Good," Hurron stood and offered a hand which the Klastarian shook. "I'll let him know you've decided to join us." He turned and started toward the door.

"Oh…when do I get to meet my new boss?" Ruka asked indifferently but Hurron looked back and just smiled before he walked out the door.

_A man who is so concerned about the welfare of his workers, is willing to put a lot of money into my research because, apparently, he knows the caliber of it. But he doesn't want to waste resources either. Except for this simpering weakness of wanting his people to be happy, he sounds like my kind of person! And I must remember that weakness…it may be one that I can exploit._

"He accepted," Hurron said into the comm panel.

Tylo grinned. "Good, good. Just give him time. I don't know what he currently wants to begin…but knowing Ruka I'm sure it will be something destructive. This is a great set up. I'm sure he will be worth his keep. He's not only smart; he's efficient and effective. Good work Hurron." Tylo switched off the communication. He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands behind his head. "Well Donan, one enemy I defeated by eliminating him. The other I defeated by hiring him."

"Are you really sure that's such a good idea?"

"It won't be a problem, believe me. Ruka has no idea who's bankrolling him. We have given him what he so desires…a place to do his work. That's when he's the happiest, when he's in the lab…developing his genius," Tylo grinned. "If we just let him develop while staying out of the way…and occasionally stroking his ego, then he will give us some potent weapons. You should take the time to look over his record. Everything that he has produced has been harmful in some way. Ruka likes to hurt people." Tylo rubbed his chin. "He has a particular hate for Jedi. I don't know if that hate is because they pursued him so relentlessly or if the hate was there before they began looking for him. I'm not sure which came first. Anyway…Ruka is a genius and I'm sure we will reap the benefits."

42


End file.
